Various forms of floor surface recessed boot and shoe cleaning apparatuses have been heretofore designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 823,972, 1,019,769, 1,277,834, 1,404,759, 1,567,832 and 3,482,272.
However, these previous boot and shoe cleaning devices have not been constructed in a manner so as to afford ease and thoroughness of boot and shoe cleaning, ease of maintenance and service, safety in use and safety and preventive maintenance when not in use in a single boot and shoe cleaning apparatus.